


Game On // Kai Parker + Damon Salvatore

by sirenbarnes



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Cheating, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Imagines, Reader-Insert, Swearing, imagine, supernatural themes, tvd imagine, tvd imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenbarnes/pseuds/sirenbarnes
Summary: Kai and Damon have a thing for you, only problem is you’re in a relationship with Klaus.





	Game On // Kai Parker + Damon Salvatore

**Author's Note:**

> (e/c)= eye colour

 

  


 

 

* * *

Just as you were about to give up, you felt a hand on your waist, and another hand grabbing the cup, you turned around, being face to face with Damon.

“Damon.” you gasped out.

Smiling at him as he smiled back at you, handing you the cup.

“Thanks.” you mumbled.

“No, probably beautiful.” Damon spoke, taking his hand away from your waist.

“So what are you doing here? Not that I don’t mind.” you rambled, making Damon chuckle.

“We had a lunch date, remember.” Damon spoke.

“Oh, yeah right off course I do, let me just get ready.” you mumbled, running up your stairs…

**~~~~**

“So how is my favourite Mikaelson?” Damon joked.

“Klaus is good, I mean he has hope, his new kid, so things are a bit weird with us.” you answered, looking down at your food as you stabbed the salad with your fork.

“I don’t know why you’re even with him, just like I don’t know why you had to be friend Kai.” Damon grumbled, just as you were about to say something, someone sat beside you.

“Who are we talking about?” Kai asked, as he put his arm around your shoulder.

“Klaus and you.” Damon grumbled, glaring at Kai, Kai just rolled his eyes.

“Hopefully good things.” Kai said, looking at you as shrugged your shoulders.

“Why are you even here Kai?” Damon asked.

Stabbing his fork into the food that is on his plate, while looking at Kai with a death glare. Not that it fazed Kai, he just smirked.

“I saw my favourite witch friend and you and thought, why not keep her company.” Kai answered.

“We don’t want your company.” Damon growled.

“You might not, but (y/n) certainly does.” Kai smirked.

“I’m pretty sure she doesn’t.” Damon argued.

“I’m pretty sure she does” Kai shot back, taking a chip from Damon’s plate.

“Guys it's okay, if the both of you hang out with me.” you spoke, both of them stared at you for a second, then looked at each other.

“Yeah, well I was hanging out with her first.” Damon snapped, making Kai smirk.

“I can see that.” Kai grumbled.

“Boys, as much as I love this convo, I have to go.” you sigh, hopping up. Not that they noticed between their bickering.

“I don’t see why she’s your friend, why is he your friend (y/n)?” Damon grumbled, looking over to where you sat, but you weren’t there. Kai’s eyes went wide.

“Where did she go?” Kai asked.

“Maybe she ran away from you.” Damon grunted out, getting up, but Kai stopped him.

“Don’t worry Damon, I got this.” Kai spoke, saying something under his breath, walking away, Damon tried to move but couldn’t.

“That little runt.” Damon seethed…

~~~~~

Kai walked up your pathway, with a huge smirk on his face.

He opened your door and walked in walking up to your bedroom, sitting down on it as he smirked at the door. You opened your bedroom door. You let out a scream as you saw Kai. Hugging the towel closer to your chest.

“What are you doing?” you asked, as Kai walked closer to you. His hand rested on your waist.

“I just wanted to say im sorry, I wrecking, your little outing with Damon.” Kai apologized, his other hand moving your wet hair from your face.

“It’s alright, you didn’t really ruin it.” you reassured him, his lips touching yours, his hand gripped your cheek, pulling you closer to him, your hand gripping your towel tighter.

“Kai what are you doing?” you gasped out.

“Yeah, Kai what are you doing?” Damon asked, from behind you, you turned around to him, holding your towel tighter to your body.

“Just entertaining her.” Kai replied, smirking at Damon.

“With your lips.” Damon grunted, glaring at Kai.

“You know I always win.” Kai smirked.

“I’ll see you later.” Kai spoke, kissing your cheek, walking past Damon with a satisfied smirk.

Damon came up to you, his hand holding your arm lightly.

“Are you okay?” Damon asked, his thumb rubbing soothing circles into your skin.

“Just peachy, but I will be fine if you let me get dressed.” you grunted making Damon’s hand let go of your arm.

“Right, well umh, I will just wait outside.” Damon stumbled out.

You put your pj’s on and opened your door. Damon looked up.

“I just thought, I would make it up to you, for that whole thing at the grill, with that weasel.” Damon explained.

“You’re not going to kiss me, like he did?” you teased.

“No.” Damon lied, making you giggle.

“A movie marathon, I will watch your favourite girly movies.” Damon spoke.

“Yes.” you squealed…

“So dramatic.” Damon grumbled, watching mean girls, his arm around your shoulder, your head resting on his shoulder. You looked up at him.

“It’s just a movie.” you mumbled, looking into his blue eyes, as he looked into your (e/c)’s.

His lips pressing against yours, as his hands caressed your cheeks.

“Sorry, I’m late and omg.” Bonnie gasped out, her hand covering her mouth, looking at you and Damon pulling away from each other.

“I have to go.” Damon announced getting up, leaving you with a shocked Bonnie.

“Chip?” you asked, nervously.

“His lips were on yours and-” Bonnie stated, sitting down next to you.

“Yeah, you need a chip.” you muttered, avoiding her judge eyes, as you put the bowl of chips on her lap, ignoring what she was about to say…


End file.
